Love You too
by Shim Sarurun
Summary: Oneshoot. "Justru kaulah yang tidak peka dengan perasaanku. Kau yang sok tahu perasaanku, merasa aku yang mengabaikanmu, dan merasa sakit hati karena mencintaiku. Kau sakit hati saat melihatku bersama orang lain tapi tak pernah sekalipun kau berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Jadi sekarang siapa yang patut di salahkan?. Changmin x Jaejoong MINJAE


Cast :: Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong

Pair :: Minjae

Genre :: Romance, fluff

**Warning :: OOC, TYPOS, BL, Cerita Pasaran, KALO GAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRNYA JANGAN BACA.**

* * *

A/N :

Anyeong! salam kenal ^^ Shim Sarurun Imnida

fic dgn cerita pasaran ini adalah fic untuk awal perkenalan kita.

ini pertama kalinya saru buat fic Minjae

Saru gak tahu apakah disini ada yg suka Minjae?

Maaf bukannya mau mempairkan Jaejoong tidak pada tempatnya, hanya saja di sini saru mau publish fic tentang minjae. Selain Yunjae yg emang real, Saru juga suka sama Soulfighter couple ini.

jadi di akun ini akan berisi fic Minjae atau fic Yunjaemin Threesome.

Saru juga punya akun satu yang full untuk Yunjae fic tapi dengan nama lain.

silahkan menikmati fic ringan ini ^^

* * *

**Happy reading~**

kau bertanya padaku sesuatu yang indah, maka akan ku jawab 'Indah itu = Kim Jaejoong'. Semua yang ada padanya terlihat sempurna. Dia tampan dan cantik pada saat bersamaan, apalagi sifatnya yangramah, membuatnya menjadi idola di kampus. Dirinya dielu-elukan oleh semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, semuanya berebut perhatiannya. Namun di saat mereka berlomba-lomba dekat dengannya, aku berjarak demikian dekat dengannya.

Yah, dia dan aku adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Not more than Bff. Ugh... rasanya aku ingin membunuh status yang melekat pada kami ini sejak lama. well, karena aku juga menyukainya. Perasaan ini tumbuh sebenarnya sudah sejak lama, semenjak aku kecil. Awalnya aku hanya mengaggumi sosok itu, sewaktu kami kecil ia melindungiku, memukul anak yang merebut permenku, menggedongku ketika aku jatuh dan terluka, Serta selalu membujukku ketika aku menangis. Namun lama-kelamaan, perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi suka. Aku menyadari perasaan yang lain itu semenjak kami masuk SMA. Saat itu Jaejoong hyung tengah berkencan dengan seorang namja. Aku tahu kalau Jaejoong hyung hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng, tapi entah kenapa hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya, aku marah. Dan saat itu juga aku yakin kalau aku bukan hanya mengagguminya, tapi aku menyukainya, bahkan mungkin aku mencintainya.

Mulai dari saat itulah aku bertekad untuk tidak lagi menjadi dongsaeng yang lemah dan manja di matanya. Aku ingin ia melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa yang pantas dicintai dan mencintainya. Dan usahaku itu berhasil, Jaejoong hyung tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya yang lemah dan memanjakanku, malah ia yang berbalik manja padaku. Tapi sayang, usahaku untuk berubah tidak diiringi keberanian untuk mengungkap perasaanku, hingga aku harus rela sampai duduk di bangku kuliah-pun status kami hanya sebatas sahabat lama, dan tidak lebih dari hyung dan Dongsaeng. Hufft...

Gemuruh penonton memenuhi gedung olahraga itu. Teriakan-teriakan menyemangati tim universitas Shinki terdengar bercampur dengan tepuk tangan riuh saat Tim Shinki memenangkan pertandingan basket. Disuatu tempat di antara penonton, duduk Shim Changmin yang sudah menyaksikan pertandingan itu semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Changmin begitu asyik memperhatikan lapangan dimana ada Jaejoong disana. Ya, Jaejoong termasuk tim basket yang hari ini bertanding dan menang. Senyum ceria Jaejoong di lapangan membuat Changmin begitu terpukau. Aaah benar-benar di mabuk cinta eoh?

di lapangan, kepala Jaejoong tampak menoleh kesana kemari memperhatikan bangku penonton, dan sesaat kemudian apa yang dia cari didapat oleh matanya. Dengan senyum lebarnya ia melambai ke arah Changmin dengan semangat, mungkin sebagai bentuk rasa senang karena sahabatnya itu mau datang dan menyaksikan pertandingannya. Changmin juga ikut membalas lambaiannya walau tak sesemangat Jaejoong.

"Dia benar-benar menjijikan. Dasar gay." Umpat seorang perempuan kepada temannya di samping Changmin. Mungkin kedua perempuan itu mengira suara mereka tak terdengar oleh Changmin, apalagi keadaan di dalam gedung olahraga yang ribut. Namun dugaan mereka salah, Changmin mendengarnya, dan Changmin amat sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengolok Jaejoong.

Changmin melempar deathglare teriblisnya kepada dua yeoja itu. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku atau aku akan merobek mulut kalian." Desis Changmin berbahaya. Kedua yeoja itu kelabakan sekaligus kaget melihat salah satu flower boy idola mereka bisa bersikap semenyeramkan itu. Tak mau membuat masalah lebih panjang, akhirnya kedua yeoja itu keluar dari tribun penonton.

.

.

Changmin keluar dari kelas setelah pelajaran kedua usai. Sepertinya ia akan membolos di pelajaran ketiga, entah kenapa moodnya sedang buruk hari ini, dan dia benar-benar malas mengikuti pelajaran lebih lanjut.

"Changmin!" Teriak seseorang memanggilnya, membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh keasal suara. Ia melihat Jaejoong tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hei, apa nanti malam kau sibuk?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah sampai di depan Changmin. _He looks hot like usual, _dengan mengenakan shirt v neck berwarna biru di padukan rompi hitam dan jeans, rambut yang hitam kini ia rubah warnanya menjadi coklat almond, di telinga kanannya terdapat dua anting berwarna hitam menambah sempurna penampilannya hari itu.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Changmin balik bertanya.

"Temani aku ke Y cafe, hari ini aku tampil di sana."

"Maaf hyung, sepertinya aku tidak—

"Buuuh.. wrong answer Minnie." Potong Jaejoong cepat saat tahu Changmin akan menolak. Ia mulai memperlihatkan sisi imutnya sekarang.

Oh tidak, jangan kitty eyes itu lagi, batin Changmin frustasi. Iya tidak tahan jika sudah di pandangi dengan mata bak kucing minta di pungut. Changmin menghela nafas frustasi. "Baiklah." Ujar Changmin lemah. Akhirnya ia mengalah.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia mengigit bandul kalungnya dengan sensual sambil tersenyum pada Changmin. Ukh... kalau saja Changmin lebih berani, mungkin sekarang ia sudah meraup bibir cherry yang menggoda itu.

"Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 malam ini." Jaejoong melempar senyum manisnya lagi. "Bye!" Pamitnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

'Haaah~' Changmin menghela nafas panjang kembali. Sepertinya ia akan tidur terlambat malam ini. Selamat tinggal ranjang empuknya.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Chwang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sahabat Changmin yang lain. Saat ini ia tengah tiduran di ranjang Changmin sambil memainkan psp-nya. Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak permainannya lalu memandang Changmin yang tengah menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya. Changmin sudah terlihat rapi sekarang.

"Ke Y cafe." Jawab Changmin singkat.

"YA! kau bilang mau menemaniku main PS malam ini?!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang kalau malam ini aku tidak bisa. Kau saja yang keras kepala."

Kyuhyun cemberut, ia kembali membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. "Pergi dengan Jaejoong?"

"Hmm."

"Kencan?"

"Ani."

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek, "Pengecut."

"Hei!" Seru Changmin tak terima.

"Apa? aku benar, kan? kau memang pengecut, tahan sekali memendam perasaan selama itu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Changmin malas meladeni lebih lanjut.

"Cih, sepertinya kau memang tidak pantas untuknya." Kyuhyun lebih mengejek mengakibatkan bantal Changmin mendarat mulus di mukanya, Kyuhyun yang tak terima Changmin melemparnya membalas dengan melempar Changmin dengan bantal, akhirnya kedua orang itu terlibat perang bantal.

"Kyu, yak!... appo.." Teriakan Changin terdengar saat kyu memukulnya bertubi-tubi dengan bantal.

"Kyu stop.. Jaejoong hyung sudah datang."

Kyuhyun menghentikan pukulannya. "Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

mereka terdiam sebentar, kemudian terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah. "Changminnie~!" Suara Jaejoong terdengar.

Changmin membenahi penampilannya. "Iya hyung tunggu sebentar!" Changmin balas berteriak.

"Hwoah... apa kau punya indra keenam atau semacamnya, sampai kau bisa tahu dia datang?"

"Simple. Insting sahabat." Jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Aku juga sahabatmu, tapi kau tidak begitu." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melempar bantal ke arah changmin sekali lagi.

Changmin menuruni tangga diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Di lantai bawah terlihat Jaejoong sudah menunggunya. Jaejoong tampak memukau seperti biasa.

"Hyung, penampilanmu itu selalu membuat changmin tergilAAAWWW—

kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus tergantikan ringisan akibat kakinya yang diinjak changmin seenak jidat mulusnya.

"YAK! KAKI INI MASIH BERGUNA, PABBO!" Bentak Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya menunjukan V signnya.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" Jaejoong bingung dengan tingkah absurd kedua orang didepannya.

"Anio. Kajja hyung." Changmin pergi duluan keluar rumah, di susul Jaejoong. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengantar sampai depan rumah.

"Hyung, berhenti menculik lawan main gameku~" Rengek Kyuhyun nelangsa, terpaksa kali ini ia bermain sendiri.

.

.

Changmin kini sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja di cafe, Sedangkan Jaejoong entah menghilang kemana setelah menyuruh Changmin duduk tadi. 10 menit Changmin menunggu, Jaejoong malah tak muncul-muncul. Changmin gelisah setelah 15 menit, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya berniat menghubungi Jaejoong, kalau-kalau ia memang sedang di kerjai oleh hyungnya yang memang jahil itu.

Tapi niatnya diurungkan saat lampu cafe mati dan menyisakan lampu di atas panggung yang menyorot seseorang yang tengah duduk kursi dengan gitar ditangannya. Petikan gitar mulai terdengar membentuk alunan melodi yang menghanyutkan diri.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry  
Cause your the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two_

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan Changmin dari keterpesonaanya pada sosok di atas panggung, sosok yang sudah sukses membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya. Sosok yang telah benar-benar mencuri hatinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah ia turun dari panggung menghampiri Changmin dan duduk didepannya.

"Apa? aah... tentu saja suara hyung bagus." Puji Changmin.

Tapi bukan reaksi senang yang di tunjukan Jaejoong. "Bukan itu, maksudku apa kau—

"Kim Jaejoong?" Interupsi seseorang, membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong menoleh pada seorang namja yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

"Ya?"

"Suaramu sangat bagus." Puji laki-laki itu.

"Gomawo." Jaejoong tersenyum dengan ramah. Entah kenapa Changmin tidak suka melihat laki-laki yang hadir tiba-tiba di antara mereka.

Laki-laki bermata seperti musang itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Yunho."

Pandangan matanya itulah membuat Changmin tahu bahwa namja itu menaruh minat pada Jaejoong.

.

.

Dan benar saja, setelah itu Changmin bahkan hampir jarang bertemu Jaejoong. Jaejoong lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan namja yang bernama Jung Yunho, yang belakangan diketahui Changmin sebagai mahasiswa baru di universitas Shinki. Kedekatan Jaejoong dan Yunho ini tentu saja membuat Changmin tidak suka. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Karena ia merasa sama sekali tidak punya hak atas Jaejoong. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan hanya seorang sahabat. Sementara di sisi lain, Jaejoong sedang kebingungan saat sikap Changmin padanya berubah. Changmin terlihat dingin jika berpapasan dengannya dan selalu menolak ajakannya.

sore itu Seoul tengah di landa hujan lebat yang tak diprediksi, membuat mahasiswa yang tidak membawa mobil ataupun payung terjebak di kampus menunggu hujan reda. Begitu juga dengan Changmin yang saat ini tengah menyendiri di ruang kelas yang telah kosong di lantai 3 kampusnya. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka memperhatikan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Hujan hari ini sangat mendukung suasana hatinya yang sendu.

"Haah... sepertinya hujan akan lama berhenti." Suara lembut seseorang terdengar membuat Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh ke samping. Disisinya tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja cantik yang sudah beberapa hari mondar-mandir di pikirannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin, namun Changmin segera mengalihkan perhatianya pada hujan. Jaejoong cemberut Changmin tampak mengabaikannya.

"Hei, Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku."

Changmin menoleh pada Jaejoong yang masih saja memperhatikan hujan. "Itu perasaan hyung saja." Changmin kembali melempar pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Semuanya sempurna."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan mata doe eyesnya. "lalu kenapa setiap aku ajak pergi kau menolak, kau juga jarang mengangkat telponku atau sekedar membalas smsku, bahkan kau tidak pernah menegurku ketika berpapasan. Apakah ada yang salah denganku?"

"Ani. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hyung. Hanya saja aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah akhir-akhir ini, dan lagi, mungkin aku tidak melihat hyung ketika kita berpapasan." Jawab Changmin mencoba tenang. Padahal ia bingung mencari alasan yang tepat untuk Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Mata Jaejoong dan Changmin beradu. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pikir aku berbuat salah sehingga kau tidak mau menegurku. Kau tahu aku sangat cemas memikirkanmu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa jika kau mengacuhkanku, aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

Changmin terpaku, ia kaget dan masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Jaejoong. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar, Jaejoong membutuhkankannya? Tapi sebagai apa, dongsaengakah, atau sebagai seseorang yang berarti melebihi dongsaeng?.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku tidak pernah berencana menghindarimu." Kata Changmin membuat Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

blitz kilat bercampur suara petir menggelegar tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin berjengit kaget, tapi yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat, mungkin Jaejoong ikut kaget dengan suara petir tadi.

"J-Jae hy-hyung..." Kaget Changmin.

Jaejoong mengedurkan kepalanya lalu mendongak menatap Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Maaf, aku kaget." Kata Jaejoong.

Gulp

Changmin terpaku pada wajah cantik itu, ternyata ditatap sedekat ini wajah itu semakin menawan. Wajah yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ah, bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi semua yang ada pada namja cantik itu membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati.

Matanya beradu dengan mata Kim Jaejoong. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka, hanya jarak mereka yang entah bagaimanan semakin mendekat. Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas namja tinggi didepannya membelai wajahnya, ia pun bisa melihat wajah tegas Changmin di jarak sedekat itu. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah bibir sintal Changmin.

Jaejoong hampir menutup matanya saat kulit bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, namun kemudian ia merasakan badannya terhentak kebelakang.

"Ehem.. eum.. ah hyung, aku haus sekali, apa hyung juga? aku akan membeli minum sebentar, ne." ujar Changmin gugup setengah mati, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Awalnya Jaejoong kesal karena Changmin tiba-tiba memutus kontak diantara mereka, namun ia tahu pasti Changmin sangat gugup, jadi ia hanya tertawa sampai seseorang muncul di kelas.

"Jaejoongie, aku ingin bicara." Kata namja bermata musang itu menghampirinya.

.

.

_'Aish, pabbo changmin! kenapa aku malah mendorongnya sih. Padahal itu kesempatan yang bagus sekali. Kemana otak jenius nan evilku ketika di butuhkan?' _Changmin terus mengumpat sepanjang koridor menuju kelas dimana tempat Jaejoong menunggu, ditangannya terdapat dua minuman kaleng untuknya dan untuk Jaejoong. Changmin tak henti-hentinya merutuki kelakuannya yang begitu saja menolak kesempatan emas yang sudah didepan mata. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan otaknya dari kepala lalu mencincang-cincangnya sangking kesalnya.

Sebenarnya mood Changmin hampir bagus kembali saat ia hampir berciuman dengan Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya moodnya kembali harus berantakan bahkan mungkin lebih buruk, karena pemandangan yang menghancurkan hatinya tersaji didepanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit . Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa terlalu mustahil untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan di mana Jaejoong berada. Minumannya ia tinggalkan di lantai didepan pintu kelas sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemandangan yang meremukan hatinya. Dimana Jaejoong tengah berciuman dengan Jung Yunho.

.

"Chwang! ada apa denganmu?!" Kaget Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu rumah menemukan Changmin di depan rumah dengan penampilan beratakan dalam kondisi basah kuyup karena kehujanan, bibirnya nampak membiru karena kedinginan.

"Kyu, kau benar, aku memang tak pantas untuknya." Changmin tersenyum miris. Ia lunglai di pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat sahabatnya panik setengah mati. "Aku menyerah Kyu, benar-benar menyerah." Lirihnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Chagia, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke apartementmu hari ini. Tiba-tiba Changmin demam tinggi." Kata Kyuhyun kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. Matanya Terus mengawasi Changmin yang terbaring di ranjang.

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi Changmin pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup."

"..."

"Ne, aku akan menjaganya. Setelah ia baikan aku akan kerumahmu."

sementara Kyuhyun sedang berbicara di telpon, suara bell rumah berbunyi berkali-kali. "Chagia, sudah dulu ne. Sepertinya ada tamu... Nee nado saranghae." Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telpon lalu segera berlari ke lantai bawah bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk orang yang bertamu malam-malam.

"Jae hyung." Sebut Kyuhyun setelah membuka pintu dan akhirnya tahu siapa yang datang. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah dingin. "Mau apa kesini?"

"Aku ingin mengantar tas Changmin yang tertinggal di kelas tadi." Jaejoong menunjukan tas ransel Changmin di tangannya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil tas Changmin. "Terima kasih. Hyung pulanglah." Kyuhyun ingin menutup pintu, namun Jaejoong dengan cepat menahannya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa sih? dari tadi ketus sekali? Aku ingin bertemu Changmin."

"Tidak bisa." Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Wae?!"

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak usah lagi menemuinya, jauhi saja dia, dan jangan memberikan harapan apapun padanya. Sudah cukup Changmin sakit hati selama ini."

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Sudahlah sebaiknya hyung pulang. Changmin sekarang tidak bisa ditemui, ia sedang sakit."

"Mwo? sakit?! Awas, aku mau masuk!" Jaejoong mencoba menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari depan pintu, untuk memaksa masuk.

"No way." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Jaejoong.

"Ya! wae~?"

"Pokoknya tidak!" Tegas Kyuhyun, Jaejoong cemberut.

"Eh minnie, kenapa kau bangun? katanya kau sakit?" Kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba seolah melihat sesuatu di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut menoleh, namun ternyata ia tertipu karena tidak ada Changmin disana, dan Jaejoong segera menerobos masuk dan berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamar Changmin.

"Yak! Gajah lebay, kembali kau!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Changmin yang tertempel stiker bertuliskan 'Berani masuk, berani mati'. Matanya Langsung tertuju pada Changmin yang terbaring lemah di ranjang berbalut selimut sampai ke leher. Ia bergerak menghapiri ranjang lalu duduk di tepinya. Tangannya bergerak merasakan panas Changmin di kening.

'Astaga panas sekali' Gumam Jaejoong.

"Ya hyung, sudah kubilang jangan menemuinya." Marah Kyuhyun yang menyusul Jaejoong ke kamar Changmin.

"Huusstt.. diam kyu!" Jaejoong melemparkan deathglarenya pada Kyuhyun, Ia tak mau Changmin terbangun.

"Apa dia sudah makan? sudah minum obat?"

"Belum dia tidak mau bangun. Itu makanan dan obatnya." Kyuhyun menunjuk semangkuk bubur dan obat penurun demam di atas meja nakas.

"Kau keluarlah. Biar aku yang menyuruhnya makan dan minum obat." Usir Jaejoong.

'Kenapa dia yang malah mengusirku.' Batin Kyuhyun dongkol, Tapi ia tetap menurut keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

.

Changmin megerjab-ngerjabkan matanya saat ia rasakan gucangan pelan ditubuhnya sekaligus panggilan orang yang terdengar di telinganya. Saat ia membuka mata, rasa pusing menderanya, tapi ia mencoba bertahan dan melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Jae hyung." Lirihnya pelan.

"Bagun dulu, kau harus makan dan minum obat."

"Kenapa ada disini?"

"Karena kau sakit. Jja, sekarang makan dulu lalu minum obat." Jaejoong meraih bubur di atas meja nakas, lalu mengaduknya dengan sendok. Ia menyendok bubur lalu menyodorkan kedepan bibir Changmin saat namja itu sudah terduduk bersandar di headboard.

Changmin menepis pelan tangan Jaejoong. "Pulanglah hyung."

"Eei... Kau takkan pernah bisa menolak makanan." Gurau Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menolak makanan, tapi aku menolak kehadiranmu." Kata Changmin tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penolakan secara langsung dari Changmin menjadi bingung bercampur kesal. Ia meletakan kembali mangkuk bubur di meja lalu menatap Changmin.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Baru tadi sore kau bilang tidak akan menghindariku, tapi sekarang kau malah bersikap sebaliknya."

"Maaf Hyung, aku hanya ingin sendiri sementara waktu." Changmin membuang muka. Jaejoong makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau semenyebalkan ini Shim! Sebenarnya apa salahku? Coba katakan. Jangan malah mendiamkan aku seperti ini.

"Hyung, kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri." Suara lemah Changmin terdengar.

"Ani. Katakan dulu alasan kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku!" Tuntut Jaejoong meminta alasan.

"Sudahlah hy—

"JAWAB AKU SHIM."

"AKU BEGINI KARENA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEKA DENGAN PERASAANKU, APA KAU PUAS?!" Teriak Changmin kesal.

Jaejoong membatu ketika mendengarnya tapi sesaat kemudian ia meyeringai mencibir. "Tidak peka? heh, tahu dari mana kalau aku tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu. Justru aku sangat tahu kau menyukaiku, iya kan?" Changmin kaget, ternyata Jaejoong tahu.

"Kau pikir aku seperti kau yang malah lebih tidak peka terhadap perasaanku? Kau malah balik menyalahkanku, menganggapku sebagai sumber sakit hatimu selama ini. Padahal, rasa sakit itu bersumber dari dirimu yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaanmu padaku."

Changmin terlihat terpaku, ia masih tak percaya Jaejoong sudah mengetahui perasaannya.

"Justru kaulah yang tidak peka dengan perasaanku. Hingga aku yang memutuskan untuk mengatakan padamu di cafe waktu itu, saat aku menyanyikan lagu yang berisi ungkapan perasaanku, tapi kau malah sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kau yang sok tahu perasaanku, merasa aku yang mengabaikanmu, dan merasa sakit hati karena mencintaiku. Kau sakit hati saat melihatku bersama orang lain, tapi tak pernah sekalipun kau berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Jadi sekarang siapa yang patut di salahkan?" Kata demi kata Jaejoong menohok Changmin. Benar selama ini dia yang terlalu pengecut mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat melihat kediaman Changmin. "Kau tampak linglung. istirahatlah, aku pergi." Jaejoong tak ingin berada di dalam keheningan lebih lama memutuskan untuk pergi. Lebih baik membiarkan Changmin sendiri sekarang. Mungkin ia perlu menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kajima." Pinta Changmin dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Changmin. "Wae? setelah mendengar kata-kataku tadi kau ingin memintaku jangan pergi dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku? kau terlambat." Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Changmin melompat dari ranjang dan segera menahan Jaejoong dengan pelukannya.

"Ya, aku ingin mengungkapkaan perasaanku sekarang. Aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat mencintaimu. Entah sejak kapan perasaanku yang mengaggumi berubah menjadi rasa suka hingga meningkat menjadi cinta. Aku memang pengecut karena terlalu takut mengungkapkan semuanya padamu, aku takut kau hanya menganggapku sebatas dongsaeng, dan aku takut merusak persahabatan kita. Aku... aku mencintaimu hyung!" Suara Changmin berubah lirih di akhir kalimat.

"Pabbo."

"Apa?"

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Changmin. "Kau itu bodoh Shim! apa kau tahu aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutmu. Sangking lamanya aku sampai putus asa."

"Aku pikir hanya diriku yang menderita karena perasaan ini." Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya seraya tersenyum kaku. "Jadi...?"

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kita pacaran?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja kita pacaran." Changmin tersenyum sumringah hingga mismatch eyesnya terbentuk membuat Jaejoong gemas setengah mati.

"Saranghe Jaejoongie." Ucap Changmin seraya perlahan mendekati wajah Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong dan Changmin beradu, meresapi perasaan cinta yang terpancar dari mata mereka. Saat bibir tebal Changmin menyentuh bibir cherry-nya, Jaejoong menutup matanya menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan laki-laki didepannya. Suhu bibir Changmin yang hangat karena demamnya membuat Jaejoong Terbuai dengan setiap lumatan dan hisapan di bibirnya membuat diri Jaejoong serasa tersengat listrik. Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang bergerak di perut hingga naik ke dadanya. Sensasi yang tak dapat membuatnya bertahan hingga mengalungkan tangannya di leher Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mendorong leher Changmin agar lebih dalam mencium bibirnya. Changmin menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong dan kesempatan itu digunakan Jaejoong untuk membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Changmin bahagia setengah mati.

"Nado saranghae Minnie-ah..."

Dan Changmin kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas dari sebelumnya. Perasaan yang bertahun-tahun dipendamnya kini telah tersampaikan dengan sempurna.

.

.

**fin**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
